MSN-06S Sinanju Stein
The MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (aka Sinanju Stein, MSN-06S) is a mobile suit featured in the PlayStation 3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam UC. It is the successor unit to Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built from the data obtained from both the RX-93 ν Gundam and the MSN-04 Sazabi, the Sinanju Stein is built by Anaheim Electronics to test the enhanced Psycoframe system that can be implemented into the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Its movable frame is partly made from psycoframe materials and equipped with a psycommu system. The machine features no Newtype-use weaponry such as funnels, challenging its existing design and basic performance as a mobile suit. To compensate for this the Sinanju boasts high mobility and features six boosters on its back, in which the unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high speeds. Because it was created from the combat data taken from the Sazabi, the Unicorn Gundam is the equivalent of a "brother" unit to the Sinanju Stein. Armaments ;*'Vulcan Gun' :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. The Unicorn Gundam inherits this mechanism. ;*High Beam Rifle :Similar to the FA-93HWS v Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type's, this weapon is presumed to have similar range and power. ;*Shield :The Sinanju Stein's defensive armament. It houses four missiles. ; System Features ;*External Propellant Tank :As a high-performance mobile suit, Sinanju Stein consumes fuel at a high rate. To compensate, the Sinanju Stein can be equipped with a pair of back-mounted external propellant tanks which substantially increase the amount of fuel the Sinanju Stein can carry, thus increasing the mobile suits operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and input commands direct from the mind via brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. History Stealing the Sinanju Stein The Sinanju Stein is based upon the MSN-04 Sazabi and was created by Anaheim Electronics to aid in development of the new NT-D System. The resulting data was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In UC 0094, the Sinanju Stein was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves", slightly modified into the MSN-06S Sinanju and used as the personal machine of their leader, Full Frontal. For more information on the Sinanju Stein's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Variants ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Picture Gallery 1335920305072.png Notes *The Sinanju's named is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as "The Destroyer". *Stein means "stone" in German and Norwegian. The Sinanju Stein is referred to as "The stone from which Full Frontal's Sinanju was hewn." References Gallery S133S453.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Stein MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Sinanju Stein - MS Info 245345745SS43.jpg External Links